Hand held shower is one of the widely used appliance in daily life such as in bath. Generally Traditional hand held shower comprises a body and a face cover, said body having a water passage way therein, the body can be divide into a handle and a head, the water passage way leads from the tail of the handle to the head, the handle is for holding by users, the face cover rotatably mounted to the head, when the cover rotate relative to the head, the outlet direction and the outlet gap between the cover and the head will be changed so as to form different spray patterns. When the user want to change the spray pattern, it is necessary to hold the handle in one hand and rotate the cover with the other hand, which is inconvenient and awkward. For these and many other reasons, it would be desirable to provide a hand held shower which can be operated by one hand. Such as an utility model CN200720006708 which discloses a shower switched by a handle pushing button comprises a body and a handle, wherein, a water diverting slide plate and a water diverting body with more than two functional holes are arranged in the body; the water diverting slide plate is provided with a through hole which is communicated with the functional holes to realize the functional switch; the handle is provided with a pushing button in a slide way; a connecting bar mechanism is arranged inside the body, and one end of the connecting bar mechanism is connected with the pushing button while the other end is connected with the water separating slide plate, the switching of spray pattern can be accomplished by pushing the push button. However, the switching action of the spray device of these structure accomplished by pushing or pulling the button, thus the user must hold body tightly to formed an opposite force to push the button, the operation is not very convenient.